


Haunted

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Donatello and Michelangelo [4]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two different views on a haunted house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

Mikey and Donnie had been out for a run when they stumbled upon an old house, which no one had lived in for over one hundred years and was considered to be haunted, or so the stories had told.

“Come on Mikey, it'll be fascinating.”

“No, Donnie it's creepy and I'm not going any where near that place!”

“Please Mikey, I'll do whatever you want, I'll build you anything you want, just please, an hour tops.” Donnie begged his mate.

“Fine.” Mikey sighed. “I top tonight.” he grinned as he walked ahead of Donnie to the front door of the very creepy looking house. “Um, you first though Donnie.” Mikey grinned and Donnie rolled his eyes, walking to the door and inside the house with Mikey close behind.

The house was very old fashioned and fascinated Donnie, his mouth hanging wide open nearly the whole time they were there.

The old paintings, the architecture, everything was just so brilliant and Donnie wanted to take everything home, but he wasn't going to, he wasn't a thief...by choice.

For Mikey it was boring....and scary, all the spooky paintings that looked like they were following you as you walked around the room, the cobwebs which held spiders and other bugs and the darkness that seemed like it would swallow you whole if you stepped one toe into it.

A tap on the shoulder had Mikey screaming and backing up, shell against the wall. When he had calmed down, he realised that it had been Donnie who had tapped his shoulder. He could tell by Donnie's expression he was trying not to laugh.

“It's not funny Don!” he exclaimed and Donnie laughed, walking over to him.

“Let's leave and when we get home I'll fulfill my side of the bargain and thank you for coming here with me.” Donnie said and captured Mikey's lips with his own.

“Good, let's go.” Mikey said, kissing Donnie before dragging him out of the haunted house.

 

 


End file.
